


После

by The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot



Category: Hardcore Henry (2016)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24843136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot/pseuds/The_Mouse_Sleeping_in_a_Teapot
Summary: Что делать после, когда миссия будет выполнена?
Kudos: 1





	После

**Author's Note:**

> AU к канону - Джимми жив.

Очередное утро начиналось.

За окном, покрытым плотным слоем измороси виднелось белое, значит, солнце уже встало, и Джеймс проспал почти до обеда. Ему снился хороший, теплый сон; в нем был ранний вечер и камни мостовой, согретые горячим летним солнцем, мутная вода Москвы-реки и чистый коньяк в початой бутылке, неспешный разговор в котором причудливо переплеталась русская и английская речь с латинскими и греческими терминами из нейропсихологии. Лучшим решением было отключиться и спать дальше, но тело противилось этому; принятое накануне снотворное отдавалось ломящей болью в висках и тяжестью в желудке.

— Генри! — сипло позвал Джимми и тут же закашлялся. Грудную клетку пронзила режущая боль, а в горло, казалось, натолкали стекловаты; кашель отдавался где-то в затылке, размывая зрение и лишая дыхания. Приступ продолжался долго — скопившаяся за ночь слизь в легких хотела выйти наружу, что затрудняло лежачее положение. Вошедший в комнату Генри нашел своего подопечного в плачевном состоянии и бросился за влажным полотенцем, чтобы привести его в порядок.

…Завтрак остыл. Джеймс лениво пережевывал кусок за куском холодной и недожаренной яичницы, подаваемой ему наколотой на вилку. Сейчас Генри наловчился кормить его, хотя сначала даже такое простое действие вызывало затруднения. Чайник приятно шумел на плите, наполняя маленькую кухоньку паром и делая ее немного уютней. Воздух пах деревом и какой-то сушеной травой; тепло, от истопленной утром печки еще не выветрилось, хотя Генри слишком часто выходил на улицу, плохо закрывая расшатанную дверь.

Когда у Джеймса были аватары, он почему-то не создал ни одного для жизни в маленьком доме в деревне; сейчас это оказалось вынужденной мерой. Оставаться в городе стало опасно и они сбежали в почти вымершее село, на окраине которого нашелся пустующий не совсем развалившийся дом. Джимми попытался улизнуть, отправив Генри на смерть (свою или Аканова), резонно решив, что от него на крыше не будет толку. Окровавленный киборг нашел его после того, как наемники Акана в вертолете так же были убиты.

«Эй, Генри, чем мы будем заниматься сегодня вечером? — спросил Джимми».

Отсутствующий взгляд без искры понимания, показали, что Генри шуток не понимает, так же, как и не помнит почти ничего из своего прошлого. Эта фраза, из мультика про лабораторных мышей, пытавшихся захватить мир, очень нравилась Аканову. Они использовали ее с Джеймсом как код, когда проваливался очередной опыт.

«Тем же, чем и всегда, - сам себе ответил Джимми, - попробуем не сдохнуть».

И они пробовали, только со стороны, если бы кому-то пришло в голову наблюдать за их жизнью, все выглядело несколько иначе. Джеймс не решился отправиться в лаборатории и забрать оттуда нужные для работы и существования вещи. Он не вернул Генри голос и память, он вообще не сделал ничего, потому что никогда не планировал свою жизнь дальше смерти Аканова.

После завтрака по расписанию следовала прогулка, но на улице намело много снега, и Генри наотрез отказался таскать калеку на себе по сугробам. Джеймс не очень-то и настаивал; его пневмония перетекала в одну из финальных стадий. Если бы он занимался болезнями, то мог точнее диагностировать происходящее в своем организме. Врачей поблизости не было тоже, только Генри, мрачный и несчастный, как брошенная собака, с тоской смотрящий на каждый приступ, но не пытавшийся ничего с этим поделать. У него была своя «болезнь»: поврежденные во время месива на крыше органы и детали не подвергались починке и осмотру, готовые отказать в любой момент. «Это было бы даже забавно, — думал Джеймс, лежа на заправленной кровати и изучая бревенчатый потолок, — если Генри умрет раньше, то от чего скончается парализованный калека?»

«Давай покончим с собой?»

Мысль плавает в воздухе с момента пробуждения и до поздней ночи, пока Джеймс борется с бессонницей и ждет, когда подействует снотворное или морфий, которые где-то достает Генри. Страшная глупость, ведь после победы над врагом герои берут своих принцесс и улетают в сторону догорающего заката. Генри хотя бы половину сделал правильно — злодея победил, только вот заодно выбросил свою принцессу из вертолета. У Джеймса же даже королевишны не было — только безумный ученый, притащивший его в эту страну, и зажегший гениальной идеей, а потом ставший центром мести. И смыслом.

Джимми очень много думает про Аканова — раньше, до травмы, они проводили по двадцать часов в лабораториях, плечом к плечу, воплощая свою общую мечту в жизнь. И даже потом, после, Акан неловко и неумело пытался извиниться за содеянное.

Разве можно было злиться на больных людей?

Разве можно было простить сломанную спину?

Джимми надсадно кашляет и сплевывает на подушку вязкую слизь с горечью гноя и крови. Теперь он может на личном опыте узнать, как это — постоянно кровоточить, ощущая привкус металла в собственной носоглотке, а не только в чужой слюне. Генри лежащий поперек кровати, положив голову на бесчувственные ноги, на секунду поворачивает голову, но не двигается с места, снова уставившись в потолок невидящим взглядом.

— Ты тоже скучаешь по нему? — спрашивает Джеймс.

Генри кивает, без промедления, но даже не удосуживается снова повернуть голову. В этом нет смысла. Ни в чем больше нет смысла, когда ты исполнил свою миссию.


End file.
